Krystal
Krystal (''クリスタル Krystal'') es un personaje perteneciente al [[Star Fox (universo)|universo Star Fox]]. Ella sería rescatada durante los sucesos de Star Fox Adventures por el Equipo Star Fox, al que luego se uniría temporalmente. Krystal aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U solamente como un trofeo y como parte de la Burla Smash en Sistema Lylat, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, aparece como uno de los ayudantes. Perfil [[Archivo:Krystal en Star Fox Adventures.png|thumb|left|Krystal en Star Fox Adventures.]] Krystal fue creada originalmente como un personaje para el videojuego Dinossaur Planet para Nintendo 64, la cual iba a ser una gata. Sin embargo, al trasladar el proyecto a la Nintendo GameCube y después de que Shigeru Miyamoto decidiera convertir el juego a uno de la franquicia Star Fox, Krystal se diseñó como una zorra. Krystal es originaria del planeta Cerinia, el cual sería destruido por Andross (aunque en forma incorpórea), matando así a sus padres, y buscando respuesta a la perdida de sus padres se embarca en un viaje hacia el Sistema Lylat. Debido a sus poderes telepáticos, percibe que el planeta Sauria está en problemas y, al llegar allí, esta decide ayudar a los habitantes del lugar a recuperar los espíritus protectores del planeta, que habían desaparecido y sin los cuales Sauria sería destruido. Sin embargo, Andross la encierra en un cristal dentro del Templo Krazoa. Cuando el Equipo Star Fox llega al planeta, Fox McCloud encuentra el bastón de Krystal, con el cual se comunica con ella para pedir ayuda. Al encontrarla, Fox queda intrigado por la situación en la que ella se encuentra, y consigue ayudarla a ser liberada del cristal que la tenía prisionera, al reunir a los espíritus perdidos. Ya reunidos, Krystal queda liberada. Sin embargo, Andross adopta un cuerpo gracias a esa acción y decide atacar al Planeta Sauria. Al derrotar a Andross, Krystal agradece a Star Fox todo lo que hicieron por ella y por Sauria, y al final Krystal es reclutada por el Equipo Star Fox. Krystal también aparece en juegos como Star Fox Command o Star Fox Assault como parte del Equipo Star Fox, que aprovecha sus poderes telepáticos para las misiones. En este último juego, Panther Caroso también muestra sentimientos hacia Krystal. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En este juego Krystal aparece como un trofeo, varias pegatinas, así como en la Burla Smash en Sistema Lylat de los tres personajes que pueden realizarla. Krystal fue uno de los personajes cuya inclusión como jugable fue considerada, pero la idea fue descartada por cuestiones de tiempo; Wolf se unió al elenco en su lugar debido a tener un ciclo de desarrollo menos complejo.Sakurai answers some (old) questions– about Brawl! - Source Gaming (en inglés) Visitado el 17 de abril de 2018. Pegatinas Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Krystal :Su integración en el equipo Star Fox se produjo en Star Fox Adventures, después de que nuestros amigos la encontraran en el planeta Sauria tras responder a una llamada de auxilio. Krystal tiene poderes telepáticos y una habilidad en combate digna de tener en cuenta. Inicia una relación amorosa con Fox, con el que tiene sus más y sus menos en Star Fox Command. :*''NGC: Star Fox Adventures'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' Inglés :Krystal :A member of the Star Fox team welcomed in Star Fox Adventures after the team met her on planet Sauria when responding to a distress signal. Krystal is capable of telepathy and is a valuable member in combat. After becoming romantically involved with Fox, their relationship gets very rocky in Star Fox Command. :*''NGC: Star Fox Adventures'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 En este juego repite sus roles anteriores de Super Smash Bros. Brawl; es decir, vuelve a aparecer como trofeo y parte de la Burla Smash de Sistema Lylat. Descripción de trofeo Español americano right|100px :Krystal :Muy en consonancia con su nombre, Krystal estuvo atrapada en un cristal. Tras rescatarla, Fox la incorporó al equipo, donde sus poderes telepáticos demostraron ser muy valiosos. Y también surgió un amor entre ella y Fox. ¿Tener percepción extrasensorial será bueno o malo para una relación? :*''NGC: Star Fox: Adventures'' (09/2002) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (02/2005) Español europeo right|100px :Krystal :Muy en consonancia con su nombre, Krystal estuvo atrapada en un cristal. Tras rescatarle, Fox la acogió en el equipo, donde sus poderes telepáticos demostraron ser de gran valía. Y también surgió un amor entre ella y Fox. ¿Tener percepción extrasensorial será bueno o malo para una relación? :*''NGC: Star Fox: Adventures'' (11/2002) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (04/2005) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Se confirmó de manera no oficial en el evento especial de Nintendo en el E3 2018 del día 12 de junio de 2018 que Krystal aparecerá como ayudante, portando su diseño de Star Fox Adventures, siendo confirmado oficialmente el 5 de julio de 2018 a través del blog oficial de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. También se le puede ver en el trailer de Fox. Al invocarla, esta empieza a atacar con su bastón a los rivales. Algunos de esos golpes pueden congelar al rival quien recibe el ataque. Krystal en Sistema Lylat SSBU.jpg|Krystal en Sistema Lylat. Krystal al ser invocada SSBU.png|Krystal al ser invocada. Krystal y Diddy Kong en La cúspide SSBU.png|La lanza de Krystal puede congelar a un personaje, en este caso Diddy Kong. Origen En su travesía por el Sistema Lylat, Krystal encuentra un bastón mágico, el cual toma como propietaria a Krystal. Con él, es posible abrir puertas, cargar objetos pesados, entre otras cosas. Al llegar a Sauria y ser encerrada por Andross, esta pierde el bastón. Fox entonces se encuentra con el bastón, por el cual, con la ayuda de sus poderes telepáticos, Krystal se comunica con Fox, y además, toma como su arma para ocuparla por toda la aventura. A Krystal solo se le puede ver usando el bastón en la introducción del juego y al ser liberada e intentar atacar a Andross; durante el resto del juego, es Fox quien usa el bastón. Krystal usando su bastón en la cinemática de Star Fox Adventures.jpg|Krystal usando su bastón en la introducción de Star Fox Adventures. Curiosidades *Krystal es la única ayudante en la serie Super Smash Bros. que no fue creada en Japón, ya que, al igual que Diddy Kong, fue creada por Rare, una compañía británica. Enlaces externos Referencias Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate